rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Character Songs
Las character songs de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Estas son las canciones que sus Seiyuus (los que hasen su voz) cantan. Aqui está la lista de character songs: Sakura Addiction (Mukuro Version) 01. Sakura Addiction (Hibari Kyouya vs Rokudo Mukuro) 02. Kufufu no Fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~ 03. Sakura Addiction (Karaoke) 04. Kufufu no Fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~ (Karaoke) 05. Sakura Addiction (Mukuro to Utaeru, Hibari Nuki Karaoke) Sakura Addiction (Hibari Version) 01. Sakura Addiction (Hibari Kyouya vs Rokudo Mukuro) 02. Hitoribocchi no Sadame 03. Sakura Addiction (Karaoke) 04. Hitoribocchi no Sadame (Karaoke) 05. Sakura Addiction (Hibari to Utaeru, Mukuro Nuki Karaoke) Friend (Haru y Kyoko) 01. friend 02. Kyou, Kono Sora 03. Kita no Denjarasu 04. friend - karaoke 05. Kyou, Kono Sora - karaoke 06. Kita no Denjarasu - karaoke Gyoza Gyudon Setto no Uta 01. Gyouza Gyuudon Setto no Uta 02. Lambo Sanno Yabou 03. Ramen Nobichau no Uta 04. Gyouza Gyuudon Setto no Uta -Karaoke Version- 05. Lambo Sanno Yabou -Karaoke Version- 06. Ramen Nobichau no Uta -Karaoke Version- Katekyo Ondo 01. Katekyo Ondo 02. Reborn Buru ~Tsuna 03. TSUNA LIFE 04. Katekyo Ondo -Karaoke Version- 05. Reborn Buru ~Tsuna -Karaoke Version- 06. TSUNA LIFE -Karaoke Version Oretachi no JOY! 01. Oretachi no JOY! 02. ...loop 03. Minna Suki Daze 04. Oretachi no JOY! -Karaoke Version- 05. ...loop -Karaoke Version.- 06. Minna Suki Daze -Karaoke Version- Character Album #1(Character Soshutsuen) 01. Drawing Days (instrumental) 02. Extremely Sunny (Ryohei, Colo) 03. Thunder's a Bomber Head (Lambo) 04. The Storm's Bomb Rascal (Gokudera, Shamal) 05. Because this is the Rule of Love (Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin) 06. The Rain's Successor (Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi) 07. The Mist's Possession (Ken, Mukuro, Chikusa) 08. Floating Cloud of Superiority (Hibari, Dino) 09. The Sky's Determination (tsuna y reborn) 10. Famiglia ~Promised Location~ (Tsuna w-Vongola Family) Character Album #2(Character CD - Koshiki Charason 2) 01. Mamoru Beki Mono 02. Oretachi no Yakusoku 03. Cosplay Party 04. Onemu Uta 05. Kokou no Pride 06. Kyokugen Fighter 07. Best Friend! 08. Burning Prayer 09. Kienai Negai 10. Setsuna no Kioku 11. Family Dai ~vs Millefiore~ Official Character Song Single Complete Collection 01. Reborn buru ~ tsuna 02. Oretachi no JOY! 03. Hitoribocchi no Sadame 04. Gyouza Gyudon Setto No Uta 05. Kyou, Kono Sora 06. Kufufu no Fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~ 07. Ramen Nobichau no Uta 08. Katekyo Ondo 09. Kita no Denjarasu 10. Minna Suki Daze 11. Sakura Addiction 12. lambo sanno yabou 13. friend 14. ...loop 15. TSUNA LIFE 16. namimori chuubuu ki iinkai The Varia Songs 01. IL SOLE (Watashi wa Taiyou) 02. Raigeki no Levi 03. Arashi no Ouji 04. Chinkonka no Ame 05. Maboroshi no Arcobaleno 06. Hakai no Kurokumo 07. Hokori Takaki Fundo Dai 2 Dan 1 Beki Mono/Oretachi no Yakusoku 01. Mamoru Beki Mono 02. Oretachi no Yakusoku 03. Mamoru Bekimono(karaoke) 04. Oretachi no Yakusoku(karaoke) Dai 2 Dan 2 Party/Berceuse(Onemu Uta) 01. Cosplay Party 02. Berceuse(Onemu Uta) 03. Cosplay Party –Instrumental- 04. Berceuse(Onemu Uta) -Instrumental- Dai 2 Dan 3 no Pride/Kyokugen Fighter 01. Kokou no Pride 02. Kyokugen no Fighter 03. Kokou no Pride –Instrumental- 04. Kyokugen no Fighter -Instrumental- Dai 2 Dan 4 Friend!/Burning Prayer 01. Best Friend! 02. Burning Prayer 03. Best Friend -Instrumental- 04. Burning Prayer –Instrumental- Dai 2 Dan 5 Negai/Setsuna no Kioku 01. Kienai Negai 02. Setsuna no Kioku 03. Kienai Negai -Instrumental- 04. Setsuna no Kioku -Instrumental- Characters Songs Millefiore 1 - White Spell Perfect World No Control 01. Perfect World - byakuran 02. No Cotrol - irie shoichi 03. Perfect World(karaoke) - byakuran 04. No Cotrol(karaoke) - irie shoichi Characters Songs Millefiore 2 - Black Spell Kokoro no Hoshi Believe in You 01. Kokoro ni Hoshi - uni 02. Believe in you - gamma 03. Kokoro ni Hoshi (karaoke)- uni 04. Believe in you (karaoke)- gamma Dai 3 Dan 1 Dake/Orekara no Message 01. Hitotsu Dake 02. Orekara no Message 03. Hitotsu Dake -Instrumental- 04. Orekara no Message -Instrumental- Dai 3 Dan 2 ni Mukatte 01. Hashire 02. Ashita ni Mukatte 03. Hashire -Instrumental- 04. Ashita ni Mukatte -Instrumental- Dai 3 Dan 3 Sora wo Miagete 01. Horizon 02. Hareta Sora wo Miagete 03. Horizon –Instrumental- 04. Hareta Sora wo Miagte -Instrumental- Dai 3 Dan 4 Nacchau Uta 01. Jump!!! 02. Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta 03. Jump!!! –Instrumental- 04. Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta -Instrumental- Dai 3 Dan 5 no Hate/Namida no Ondo 01. Kioku no Hate 02. Namida no Ondo 03. Kioku no Hate –Instrumental- 04. Namida no Ondo -Instrumental- Character Album SONG "RED" ~FAMIGLIA~ 01. RIGHT NOW - Sawada Tsunayoshi & Basil 02. YELL - Gokudera Hayato 03. Ame no messeji - Yamamoto Takeshi 04. Destiny - Reborn 05. Matta Ashita!! - Sasagawa Ryohei 06. Tatta Latta - Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Lambo, Ipin & Chrome Dokuro 07. Be more - Dino 08. Akashi - Hibari Kyouya Character Album SONG "BLUE" ~Rivale~ 01. End:Res 02. FLAMING RAGE 03. BREAK OUT 04. Bloody Prince 05. Special illusion 06. PARADE 07. SIMULATION 08. KYOUKI NO HANA Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Character song